1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus configured to convey a recording medium through a convey path and record an image on the recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known an image recording apparatus including a sheet-supply portion configured to pick up a recording sheet accommodated in a tray and supply the recording sheet to a convey path. For example, the sheet-supply portion includes a sheet-supply roller, an arm, and a shaft. The sheet-supply roller is rotatably provided on a distal end portion of the arm. The shaft is provided on a basal end portion of the arm, and the arm is pivotable about the shaft. The arm is urged by its own weight or an elastic force of, e.g., a spring so as to be pivoted toward a tray. Where the sheet-supply roller is rotated in a state in which the sheet-supply roller is held in pressing contact with an uppermost one of the recording sheets on the tray, the recording sheet is supplied into the convey path by a frictional force between a roller face of the sheet-supply roller and the recording sheet.
Here, the shaft provided on the basal portion of the arm is normally mounted on a frame of the image recording apparatus. For example, there is a multi-function device (MFD) configured such that a sheet-supply roller is rotatably supported on a distal end of an arm, the arm is provided pivotably about a shaft, and the shaft is supported by an upper unit as a frame of the MFD.